Monster Inc. Full Halloween the Movie
HeroesAndVillansRock's in Disney's/Pixar "Monster Inc." Cast: * James P. Sullivan as Himself * * * * * * * * * * Scene: #Main Title #Neverland Orchestra Heigh-Ho Dog and Cat #Monster in the Closet #Mr. Waternoose #"Grin Grimin Ghost" Pink Elephants and Heffalumps and Woozles #Morning Workout #Monstropolis #Monster Inc. #Randall #The Scare Floor #"23-19!" #End of the Day #Boo! #Sesame Street "Healthy Food" #Harryhausen's #Back at the Apartment #Halloween Cartoon Boys and Girls Costume #Bedtime #Sneaking Boo to Work #Potty Break #Alice's Girls and Girl Jose Case High School Auditorium #Candace Flynn Nice Feet and Pikachu Spring Sprite Cave of Wonders Vanessa Doofennshmirtz Feet #Candace Flynn Pikachu Spring Stprite Amazing Genie "Friend Like Me" #Randall's Plot #The Wrong Door #Mike On The Run #The Trash Compacter #"I Love Trash" #Mike Kidnapped #The Scream Extractor #"The Batty Bat" #Sulley Scare Boo #Mr. Stork Tool and Draw Boy Leg and Feet #Rainbow Screencaps on Kelly Blue Fairy Kim Rossible Fairy Tigger and Candace Flynn #Change Julian Bernardino TheMichealCityMaker Filip Zebic and TheLastDisneyToon #Mary Poppins Bert Five People Six Friends #Annie Rainbow Girl and Paul Bunyan Roscoe and DeSoto Shere Khan Scar Lucifer Bird Prince John and Sir Hiss #Anna and Elsa Taran Eilonwy and Ffluwdur Fam Wendy Peter Pan Alice Snow White Bagheera King Louie Clunky Mowgli and Sesame Street Dance Along #Class Bird Fish Dumbo Professor Owl Alice Girl #Alice Cinderella Sofia Professor Screwseye Maleficent Parites Train Magic Mirror #Kida Miranda Wright Shere Khan Roscoe and DeSoto Scar The Rose Kids Flowers Kronk #Iago Green Parrot and Zazu Mulan Eilonwy Goofy and Donald Timothy Pluto and Xiro #Peter Little Audrey Ferb Tj Justin Bj #"Zip A Dee Doo Dah" Star Butterfly and Ashley Spinelli Follow Farm and the Wild Animals Road Circus Keeper #Shanti Calendar #"Maybe Tomorrow" Princess Eilonwy vs. Irene Giraffe and Ostriches #Rugrats Cries Out Alvin Simon and Theodore Chase Boar and Mon #Warning to TheLastDisneyToon, Filip Zebic Julian Bernardino and TheMichealCityMaker #Cartoon Race and Fly "The Headless Horseman" #Banished #Sulley Rescues Boo #"Schnoopside Rescues Boo" #The Door Rescues Boo #Tricking Waternoose #Goodbye #CCI School Mix Teachers Gang and Wave Goodbye Class Gang Train Bus Road #Anna Elsa Honey Lemon and Goto Candace Flynn Stacy Hirano Circus Chrilden off track #Tar Baby #"Long Bridge Is Falling Down" Snow Girls Make Rainbow Pizza Pie and Three Witches House Backyard #Phanpy Get Friend #Briar Patch #Every Elizabeth Mickey Mouse Heidi and Donald Duck Tokyo Grows Home City #"Sing Sweet Nightmare" #A Royal Invitation / Loading the Circus Train #Casey Jr. Polar Express Gypsy Circus Train Medley #Circus and Gypsy Parade #Boy Girls Villains #Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy Law and Engine Gang On Railroad Track Tree Gaston Vanessa Doofennshmirtz Star Butterfly Wonder Woman Pluto Adult Simba Duck Dog Beast Belle Grace Abu Elephant Off Track Liz and Five Cats "Everybody Wants to Be A Cat" #The Laugh Floor #The Polar Express Cartoon Boys and Girls and Cartoon Train #Kitty #Main Street Electrical Parade The Underliner Mix Cartoon Screencaps on Cartoon Boys and Girls Walk Off the Long Track #The Three Caballeros Grand Finale #End Credits Medley #Disney Halloween Promo #Timon and Pumbaa Blu Ray 3D Gallery: 282px-Sulleymonsters%2Cinc..png|James P Sullivan as Himself Little_Audrey_300-1-.gif Gretchen.png|Gretchen as Herself Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Herself Milly.png|Milly Christopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin as Himself Star Butterfly.jpg| Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Monster Inc. Movies Category:Movies Spoof